Ummm Suprised Much?
by HitsuKarinluv
Summary: The weirdness of my brain first hand...Well I've warned you...enjoy


What's Wrong?

Toushiro walked through the park with everyone following behind him, "Nobody should be out here this late so it's a safe area to wait for the Hollows to attack."

Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and lastly Karin nodded. Ichigo looked at his sister, "Why did you come, again?"

Karin shrugged, "I wanted to."

Karin was now 17 and she had grown to look like a young woman. She wasn't the only one who had grown either, Toushiro was now 5'9" and looked like an 18 year old.

They turned around a tree to see a young woman with white hair in a high ponytail facing away from them.

She slowly turned around and saw them, her gaze stopped on Toushiro. Her teal eyes started tearing up, "Toushiro?"

Toushiro blinked, "Do I know you?"

The girl ran to him and grabbed the front of his shirt sobbing, "Please tell me you're really here! Please tell me I'm not imagining things! Please say you remember me!"

Toushiro down at the crying girl, "What are you talking about?"

She looked him in the eyes, "But..."

Karin spoke up, "He doesn't remember Yukiko. I made sure of that."

The girl looked at Karin and blinked a few times, "Karin-chan?"

Karin rolled her eyes, "Who else would it be? Sometimes I wonder how smart you actually are."

Toushiro looked from Karin to Yukiko and back again, "I want an explaination."

Karin shook her head, "No can do. Even if I explained it you would forget. I made sure that you wouldn't remember anything. I've made sure for 794 years that you wouldn't remember I'm not not going to ruin that by telling you."

Ichigo looked at her, "But you're only 17."

Karin and put her hands behind her head, "Everyone has past lifes now don't they Ichigo. And no matter how many I've had no one has succeeded in erasing my memory. Toushiro on the other hand is easy to erase his memories...or more so hide them from him."

Ichigo tilted his head sideways, "How come you didn't tell **me**?"

Karin glared at him, "Because you would kill Toushiro if you knew what happens in each past life."

Ichigo blinked, "Well what happens?"

Karin sighed, "Simple, we're born on the same day. We grow up together. Get married. Die. It restarts...but this time is different for one I for whatever reason wasn't born on December 20th like Toush. And we didn't die at the same time because I'm still alive and Toush died before I was reborn...so maybe the cycle is finally broke."

Toushiro grabbed his head and stumbled backwards, then he fainted.

They all looked at him and started yelling, "What the Hell! What's wrong with him?"

Karin smiled, "I guess I forgot he was nearby. Oh well I don't mind carrying him."

They all looked at her, "What? Why?"

Karin shrugged and walked over to Toushiro, "I accidentally sent him into a 24 hour sleep. Remember how I said if I tried to explain he would forget anyway? This is what I meant."

She grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him onto her back, "Though he's always been light weight so I don't mind."

Yukiko smiled, "He's such an idiot. It wouldn't hurt to let him remember his family you know."

Karin shook her head and started walking, "It wouldn't hurt us but it would hurt him. I don't think he would like to relive his family disappearing over and over again."

Yukiko blinked "But it doesn't make any of us sad anymore."

Karin closed her eyes and inhaled, "But Toushiro's has always been a crybaby. And I don't want to hear 'It was all my fault! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!' everyday. And the only reason it doesn't make us sad is because we always find each other."

Rangiku sped up her walking, "But Captain never cries! Not even when Momo was hospitalized."

Karin smirked, "He never cries in public. But he does cry when he's alone...or when he's asleep."

A small whimper was heard from behind Karin. Karin turned sideways to show Toushiro was indeed crying in his sleep, "I rest my case...but it's also really easy to cheer him up...and with the things you'd least expect. For example: Hey Toush if you stop crying I'll give you my secret stash of candy."

Toushiro shook his head, "No,Karin. I don't like candy."

Karin smiled, "Of course you don't...because I'm pretty sure you just stopped crying."

Toushiro's eyebrows knitted together. Rangiku made a amused sound that I can not describe.

Ichigo put his hand on Karin's head, "What else can you do? Because that's pretty funny."

Karin shrugged, "I can either get him to laugh or smile pick one. And depnding on what I say I can get him to growl. There's lots of things I can get him to do."

Ichigo frowned, "I hate that you know how to do these things. But it doesn't matter right now...I want to know more about this story."

Karin frowned, "I'm not going to tell you the whole story because that's my little secret what happens...but I can tell you that, the first person Toushiro will run to if he gets upset is me. Unless I return his full memories then he'll run to either me or his Mom. And he doesn't make friends with guys very easily because guys tend to be violent and loud...the exact opposite of what Toushiro is. And no I'm not saying he acts like a girl."

Ichigo blinked, "So you're saying he prefers to be around girls then boys?"

Karin nodded, "And if his friends are taken away from him at any point he'll break down...he won't be able to do anything. If he loses us he will hurt himself. If I die he won't care though because I've made it that everytime I die and I'm out of his reach...to him I never existed."

Toushiro arms tightened around her neck, "You can't leave me."

Karin looked down, "That's the problem...I can't leave you but you always seem to leave me."

Karin started slowing down from her walk she finally stopped she dropped Toushiro and collapsed

Ichigo darted foward, "Karin!"

Toushiro shot up from where he was dropped, "Karin!"

They all looked at him, "We thought you were supposed to be in a 24 hour sleep?"

Toushiro payed no attention, "It doesn't matter! She's dying! Um, what to do? What to do?"

They all looked at him in his frantic state, "Won't she go to the Soul Society if she dies?"

Toushiro shook his head, "Her spirit can't be sent to the Soul Society! It goes straight past it! She doesn't get an afterlife!"

The others looked at each other, "How do you know?"

He looked up at them, "I always get my memories back a few days before she dies. When she's in her weak state she can't prevent them from coming back to me. Damn cycle of life."

All their eyes widened, "You're the expert what do we do?"

Yukiko stepped up arms crossed, "There's nothing you can do...It's simple she dies Toushiro disappears... Until they're reborn."

They all looked at her except Toushiro who was clutching his head looking really frightened, "Who are you!"

Yukiko smirked, "I'm one of Toushiro's younger sisters...and Karin was wrong the cycle wasn't broken just messed up. She was reborn late but that doesn't change a thing...We've only got a few days before they both disappear. Unless somehow they break the spell."

Toushiro picked Karin up from her position, "There is no way to break the spell! I can't handle the conditions! The whole reason we're in this mess is because I can't just give her away like that! I can't leave her! The idiot who cast the spell can rot in hell for all I care. I'll never give her up."

Ichigo looked at Toushiro growling protectively over his sister, he turned back to Yukiko, "What's he talking about?"

Yukiko sighed, "A mage in their first life fell in love with Karin on Toushiro and her wedding day. It was love at first sight and he demanded that Toushiro give Karin up and let him have her. Toushiro refused to and the mage cast a spell on them that caused them to die and be reborn continuely until Toushiro decided to finally Karin up. They always die either when Karin starts to really feel alone like she's not wanted...or the day Toushiro and her get married. Which ever comes first."

Ichigo blinked, "Don't get married. And make her feel wanted. That should be easy enough."

Toushiro shook his head, "I don't propose she feels like she's not wanted. I do propose we die. It's never ending...You know what I'm tired of this. This needs to end now."

Karin grabbed the chest of his shirt, "No."

Toushiro looked down at her and his features softened, "I'm not going to leave you, Karin."

Her grip loosened an she visibly relaxed into his arms,"Good."

Ichigo blinked, "Who knew she could be so afraid of being alone? I've lived with her for 17 years of her life and not once have I seen her look that scared."

Toushiro stood up, "She used to love being alone she didn't want anyone near her...especially not me."

They looked at him, "But she married you. And she is clearly attached to you!"

Toushiro chuckled and gave Karin to Ichigo, "Well when you're raised all your life to hate the kingdom but respect them. It's only natural that you hate it's prince. When she first saw me she was glaring at me. I saw her and asked what was wrong and she told me quote 'You're just a selfish brat that needs to learn his place. Spoiled kids like you should go to Hell.'"

Yukiko smiled, "And then your guards asked if you if you wanted her arrested for being rude to the royal family. But what suprised us all is that you said no. You always thought that everyone should look up to you and anyone who didn't should rot in the cellar. But you told them that they should be quiet and stop walking so close."

Toushiro smiled, "Yep that was the day I decided that if it cost me my life I would learn more about her...you know enough about me you people were included in the story too."

They all almost fell over, "We were?"

Yukiko frowned, "Yeah you all were might I say the most annoying people I have ever seen."

Toushiro took a few steps away from them, "I can agree with that. Especially you Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked, "Why me?"

Toushiro sighed, "When I asked Karin to marry me she had said yes but being 14 she couldn't legally marry me without her guardians permission. Which happened to be you..."

Karin stirred and woke up, "Yeah I came home and he exact conversation was: Hey Ichi-nii! Can I marry Toushiro? Please?

Ichigo: You mean the prince no way in hell.

Me: But Ichi-nii I'll have a better life I'll have enough food to eat a comfortable bed to sleep in, all the necessities.

Ichigo: You may have those things but you won't be happy. Because I already know you don't love him.

Me: Yes I do!

Ichigo: No you don't.

Me: Yes I do!

Ichigo: No you don't and matter how many times you say it I'm not convinced.

I at that point got mad and stomped off to the castle and into Toushiro room...Toushiro barely had time to say what before he was being dragged across the ground."

Toushiro frowned, "Yeah and I do not like being dragged. I came for weeks and weeks after that with food to feed your starving family...you still said no. And what happens next is how we know you like Rukia."

Ichigo blushed, "Wh-what! I do not! Wh-what happened anyway?"

Both Toushiro and Karin chuckled. Toushiro was the one to answer, "I got sick after several months of running back and forth to bring you food so I couldn't bring anything out of the castle...So instead I sent Rukia who had been staying in the castle since Byakuya died..." 

Karin stepped out of Ichigo arms, "Yeah immediately it was like...Do you live at the castle? Rukia said yes and you turn around and you're like, 'Hey Karin! You can marry Toushiro but I have one condition...our family moves into the castle with you!' what I find funny though is that you got married to Rukia before I got married to Toush. And she asked you!"

Ichigo nearly fainted. Karin frowned, "And then freaking Aizen came...Wait! Remember the conditions! If he dies before we do the spell breaks!"

Toushiro raised, "Ah why not? We're going to die anyway so what the hell just charge into Hueco Mundo."

Karin grinned, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Toushiro smiled, "I'm thinking exactly what you're thinking."

Toushiro flash stepped away, Karin looked at the others, "Toush can't kill Aizen by himself you know."

Karin flash-stepped away. Ichigo gaped, "When did she learn to flash step?"

Yukiko sighed, "I guess I better go get the rest of my family. We might as well help them."

A girl appeared behind her that looked just like her only with her hair in two low ponytails, "We're already on our way."

A boy that looked exactly like Toushiro appeared, "Yep we're already coming."

A boy and and a girl with black hair and yellow eyes that looked about 15 appeared holding hands, "Mama's coming too!"

A woman with long white hair reaching the floor appeared behind them holding a sword, "I'm already here silly. So are we going to do this or what?"

A man with spiked black hair appeared beside her, "Not without me!"

Yukiko sighed, "You think maybe we should get Momo?"

A voice sounded from the tree beside her, "Well I am the only one that's actually a Soul Reaper."

"Get down here then." Yukiko smiled

Momo jumped down from the tree, "Long time no see huh?"

They all nodded, "Good to see you again. Now Let's go."

Right before they flash-stepped away a voice shouted behind them, "Wait! We want to help too!"

They turned to look at the person who shouted, it was Ichigo. They all looked at each other they shrugged, "Are you ready to risk your life just to do this?"

Ichigo paused, "I don't want to leave Yuzu behind but I want to help! I don't want Karin to die!"

Yukiko smiled, "Don't worry if we fail your whole family will disappear they will die with you and Karin."

All the Soul Reapers looked at each other, "We're in."

They all flash stepped away to Urahara's. When they got there the senkaimon was still open.

They dashed through it to Hueco Mundo. They flash stepped and flash stepped until they got to Las Noches.

When they got there there were bloody bodies of espada everywhere.

Ichigo slowed down as did the others, "Who did this?"

The woman with long white hair looked around, "Well my son didn't do this so I'm guessing that Karin-chan did."

They all looked at her, "What?"

The woman shrugged and kept walking, "Come look for yourself."

Ichigo walked with her to the door which was cracked open.

They looked in to see Toushiro leaning against the wall watching Karin fight Grimmjow.

Ichigo stepped in the room, "Why don't you let me take care of that one?"

Karin looked at him, "Sure."

Her and Toushiro ran farther into the building Leaving Grimmjow to Ichigo. The others ran past them and followed the other two.

They all fought off the espada until finally they made it to Aizen.

Toushiro stepped forward, "I'm guessing you know why we're here."

Aizen stepped forward, "The royal family. Karin. Swords. I assume you think you can kill me before you die?"

Karin ran forward, "Die!"

Aizen easily blocked the blow and through her across the room, Toushiro's spritual pressure flared and he ran over to Karin.

When he passed Aizen he made sure to freeze him in a block of ice.

Karin stood up and dusted off her clothes, "Good job."

Everybody took advantage of Aizen's vulnerability and took their turns in slashing and murderizing him.

Yukiko sighed, "It's finally over. I don't know about you guys but I'm returning to my original form."

They all looked at her as her spiritual pressure surrounded her. When the light subsided she stepped forward wearing a blue princesses dress and her hair was tied up in a blue bow.

The girl that looked like her did the same except appearing in purple.

The smaller Toushiro appeared in a light blue princes outfit

The two black haired children appeared in a red dress and a red princes outfit.

The two adults appeared in black King's wear and white Queen's wear.

The Soul Reapers looked at them, "What are you doing?"

The woman looked at them, "We're returning to what clothes we were in when Toushiro and Karin died the first time."

Rangiku stepped forward, "I want to know what I looked like!"

They did the spiritual pressure thing to Rangiku and she stepped forward in a yellow flowery dress that was very dirty, "Woah! Who was I?"

Karin laughed, "You were Toushiro's maid...all the stains on your dress are from cleaning Toushiro's room."

Rangiku gaped, "What?"

Toushiro smirked, "So what I never cleaned my room. Too bad for you."

Rangiku nearly fainted, "What about Renji? and Ichigo? and Yumichika? and Ikkaku?"

They did the spiritual pressure thing to Renji and his hair appeared short he had no tatoos and he had eyebrows. He was wearing clothes that looked like he had been riding a horse, "Who was **I?"**

The woman spoke up, "The horse trainer."

Renji face palmed, "What about Ichigo?"

Ichigo stepped in the room and they did the spiritual pressure thing to him.

He appeared in what looked like something Toushiro would wear if he was in that form, "But I thought I was poor!"

Toushiro frowned, "You were I had to lend you my clothes for the wedding."

"Oh. Ikkaku?"

They surrounded Ikkaku and he ended up in armour, "Was I a knight?"

They all nodded, "And Yumichika made all of our clothes."

Yumichika raised an eyebrow, "No wonder they look so beautiful."

They surrounded him and he appeared in a formal purple suit.

Yumichika shrugged they all looked at Toushiro and Karin, "What about you two?"

Toushiro and Karin looked at each other blushing then looked back at the others, "We'd rather not."

The others raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

Karin looked at Toushiro, "Do you remember what I was wearing when we died?"

Toushiro blushed even deeper and nodded, "Your wedding dress...or part of it anyway." he whispered the last part so nobdy could hear but her.

The others looked at each other and surrounded Toushiro as fast as they could.

When they backed up all Toushiro was wearing was a pair of wrinkled white pants, and his hair was falling in his face like it couldn't stay up.

Toushiro put his hands on his hips, "Yeah...Now do you understand?"

They shook their heads, "Not at all."

They surrounded Karin as fast as they could when they stepped back she screamed and she crouched down to the floor holding her dress up.

Her hair was a lot longer and it was matted and tangled. Her dress was wrinkled and falling off at the top the very bottom of the dress was ripped.

Rangiku grinned, "What were you two doing, huh?"

Toushiro started sidestepping away from Karin, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Yukiko started laughing, "Big Brother! You're so weird! You sure took advantage of the situation."

Toushiro smirked, "Well what about you huh? If I remember correctly you and Kaida snuck away every night just to see those twins...you know the two Mom told you to never go near. It seems you had a pretty fun relationship with those two."

Yukiko and Kaida gaped, "B-but we never..."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow, "What? You never told me? Is that it? Because you know that I walked around the castle in the middle of the night pretty often."

The Toushiro look alike shook his head, "I will never understand any of you."

They all turned to him and Toushiro asked, "Now what about you? If I remember correctly you had Momo in your room at night...and she's our adopted sister! Now if anyone's weird or hard to understand it's you!"

The boy blushed and glared at Toushiro, "Damn you."

The woman gaped, "Toushi!You do not curse your brother!...He's already got enough problems as it is."

Toushi waved his hand not caring and started walking off, "Yeah yeah whatever you say."

The woman pratically had steam coming off of her, "Toushi Hitsugaya! You do not wave me off like that! I am your Mother!"

The man walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Machiko."

Machiko looked up at him, "Fine Keitaro."

Ichigo looked at them, "But are you really O.K with your children acting like **that** at their age?"

Toushiro looked at him like he was crazy, "Did you really just ask them that? O.K count how many children they have and then tell me that you can't believe their O.k with it."

Ichigo looked around the room, "You know what good point."

**I wrote this a few years ago and although it's really stupid it's also funny so I posted it...Hope you enjoy...Just review my awkwardness and yes I am going to update All my Fault tonight too.**


End file.
